Hunter
Hunter is een members skill die bestaat sinds 21 November 2006. Hunter is engels voor jager, en dat is ook wat je bij deze skill doet: je jaagt op dieren. Omdat het een skill is waarmee je spullen verzamelt en waarvoor je vrijwel niets hoeft te kopen is het een skill waarmee je geld kunt verdienen. =Hunter areas= Er zijn een hoop verschillende jaag gebieden in RuneScape. De belangrijksten zijn jungle, sneeuw, woud en woestijn omdat in deze gebieden een hoop verschillende beesten zijn. In de overige jaag gebieden kun je slechts op één manier jagen. In dit deel behandelen we de verschillende jaag gebieden, vertellen we welke beesten er te vinden zijn en hoe je er kunt komen. Voor de manier hoe je op ze kunt jagen, zie Hunting stijlen. Jungle De jungle bevind zich ten zuiden van de Feldip Hills. Het wordt ook wel het Feldip hunter gebied genoemd. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: *Crimson swifts *Tropical wagtails *Feldip Weasels *Spined Larupias *Barb-tailed Kebbits *Carnivorous Chinchompas (ook wel Red Chinchompas genoemd) De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (AKS), teleporteren door middel van een Spirit Larupia, via een Gnome Glider (Lemantolly Undri) of gewoon door naar het zuiden te lopen vanaf Castle Wars of Yanille. Sneeuw Het sneeuw hunter gebied, ook wel Trollweiss Hunter gebied, bevindt zich ten noorden van Rellekka. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: *Polar kebbits *Cerulean twitches *Sapphire glacialis *Snowy knights *Sabre-toothed kebbits *Sabre-toothed kyatts De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (DKS), of door te lopen vanaf Rellekka. Woud The Woodlands is engels voor het woud. Echter het zal je opvallen dat het niet echt dicht bebost is. Er is vooral veel hoog gras in dit hunter gebied. Het wordt ook wel het Piscatoris Hunter gebied genoemd en bevindt zich ten westen van de Gnome Stronghold. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: *Ruby harvests *Chinchompas *Wild kebbits *Prickly kebbits *Copper longtails *Rabbits *Ferrets (in het zuiden) *Common kebbits *Razorbacked kebbits En in het afgesloten Falconry gedeelte: *Spotted kebbits *Dark kebbits *Dashing kebbits De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (AKQ). Woestijn Purro Purro Moerras Lava Karamja Isafdar =Hunter Winkels= thumb|296px|Aleck's Hunter Emporium Er zijn op dit moment twee Hunter winkels: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille en een winkel in Nardah. De waren die je hier kunt kopen staan in het overzicht hieronder. =Hunting stijlen= Tracking Bird Snaring Butterfly Netting Deadfall Rabbit Snaring Net Trapping Pitfall Falconry thumb|left|239px|Het falconry gebied is binnen de lijn. :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 43. Falconry speelt zich af in een afgescheiden deel van het Woodland hunter gebied. Voor 500 coins kun je een Gyr Falcon en een Falconer's Glove lenen van Falcon expert Matthias die ook in het noorden van dit afgescheiden gebied te vinden is. Wanneer een random event je weg teleporteert moet je bij terugkomst weer nieuwe spullen halen bij Falcon expert Matthias, dus het is aangeraden om extra geld hiervoor me te brengen. Je draagt de valk op je hand met de handschoen. De valk gaat voor jou Kebbits vangen wanneer je op 1 klikt en je een hoog genoeg hunter level hebt. Als het de valk niet lukt de Kebbit te vangen vliegt hij terug naar je handschoen. Als de valk het beestje vangt blijft hij erop zitten en moet jij hem oppakken. De Kebbit komt snel weer terug nadat je één gevangen hebt en op vaste plaatsen. Hierom is het handig om op 1 plaats te blijven. Het gaat sneller wanneer je dichterbij de Kebbit staat, omdat de valk dan minder ver hoeft te vliegen. thumb|311px|Een Hunter met de valk op zijn hand Box Trapping Magical Imp Boxes :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 71. Plaats een magic box val in de buurt van imps. Imps vind je op de volgende locaties: *Edgeville, zuid *Falador, zuid en west *Karamja *Lumbridge *Varrock *Yanille *Op de weg van Lumbridge naar Draynor Beads kunnen gebruikt worden als bait echter dit is niet aangeraden omdat het op die manier aanzienlijk meer werk is en een niet veel beter resultaat oplevert. Als resultaat van het vangen van een imp krijg je een Imp in a box, die je in staat stelt 1 of 2 items naar de bank te brengen in ruil voor zijn vrijlating. =Cape of Achievement= Hier komt info over de Cape of Achievement van Hunter =Training= In dit artikel komen de aangeraden trainings methoden te staan.